A frying pan is an indispensable-cooking outfit in every family""s kitchen, and it is particularly important to people, who love fried foods so much.
In general, an electrical frying pan is the most convenient frying pan for making fry foods, however, a power-supply jack disposed on the base of a conventional electrical frying pan is usually an open mouth which is defective in: (1) Incurring stains or a short circuit due to ooze of water into the jack when cleaning fat or dirt attached on surface of the base; or (2) Leaving unsightly fat residue or dirt behind on the base that would deteriorate hygienic conditions due to a sloppy cleaning job because of worry about ooze of water when cleaning.
In view of above said imperfection, after years of constant efforts in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed an improved mechanism to be described below pertaining to the subject matter.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a protective device for power supply of frying pan, wherein a protective shield is arranged to cover an opening of a power-supply chamber so as to prevent foreign articles or wet from entering the power-supply chamber and avoid any electric shock or short circuit accordingly to ensure security in using electricity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective device for power-supply of frying pan, wherein a protective shield is arranged to cover an opening of a power-supply chamber so as to facilitate the cleaning job of a base and prevent wet from invading into a power-supply jack and avoid rusting or poor conduction of the same in order to prolong its lifetime.
To realize abovesaid objects, a protective device for power supply of frying pan of this invention comprises: a control lever disposed by side of a plurality of heat-source terminals; a power-supply unit laid on a base, having a power-supply chamber and a slot partitioned inside; a protective shield disposed on an inner top face of the power-supply unit, wherein a resilient device is disposed at a rear end of the protective shield to push the latter forward. When the frying pan is out of use, the protective shield is operated to cover an opening of the power-supply chamber. When the frying pan is in use, a user is supposed to place a pan casing on the base, then plug the control lever in the slot to push the protective shield backward to thereby open the opening of the power-supply chamber and allow the heat-source terminals to enter a power-supply jack and turn the power on. After use, the user is supposed to lift up the pan casing of the frying pan to extract the control lever from the slot and the heat-source terminals from the power-supply jack. At this moment, as the control lever has departed from the protective shield, the latter is now pushed by the restoring force of the resilient device to move forward and close the opening of the power-supply chamber.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.